


〔杏夏〕共振（二）

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints





	〔杏夏〕共振（二）

齐藤朱夏极少在人前落泪。

这不是说她对感情决堤习以为常或是共情能力欠缺，相反她时常需要花上些时间去消化不经意的某句话，并尝试习惯由此带来的情绪涨退。

比如医生口中的齐藤小姐大概无法被她标记，比如伊波红着耳根却气势汹汹询问的为什么不可以。

处理消极心态是件麻烦事。暴露给他人就麻烦加麻烦。何况一人处理得来。大概。

齐藤错估了易感期对亲密接触的需求，也错估了为抑制剂所牵引的理性。她允许伊波拥抱自己——匆匆忙忙走下舞台准备更衣的时候，她看见站在阶梯口的伊波立马露出笑意，对方学着STAFF的口吻道了声辛苦啦，而后碰了碰齐藤的身子挽住齐藤的手臂，事情由此一发不可收拾。

「不去换衣服吗？」  
「待在朱夏身边比较安心。」

真敢毫不害臊地说这种话啊。齐藤在心里嘀咕，瞥一眼望去则看见伊波的脸上挂有泪痕。她试图劝说些什么，察觉手臂正被紧握便没了声，转而回抓住那只像是由于发慌而体温偏低的手，一言不发地同她摆动着双腿。

朱夏——走向更衣室途中伊波突然止住脚，她轻声唤她的名字，侧过身去把目光一本正经掷她身上，等到齐藤一同停住身扭过头来反闹别扭似的不肯再说一句话。

齐藤开玩笑问她，乌冬还是炸鸡？想吃晚饭了是吗？

想吃。伊波垂下头答。就要结束了，都想吃。然后顺着牵在一块的手臂前倾身子，她将面前的小个子揽往胸口相拥。

只那么一瞬，齐藤便觉燥热开始自小腹翻腾而上。她慌张地试图推离伊波，信息素却自顾自叫嚣起情欲，她没办法嗅着伊波的信息素而无形之中确有野蛮的热情缠她身上。不久她意识到眼下情况并非由于抑制剂失效，单纯不过是拥她进怀的Alpha正急切渴求自己所致。

——是从什么时候开始的？

……从什么时候开始杏树注意到了自己的第二性别？

齐藤没能问出口。

恍惚之间她半推半就地随了伊波走去应急通道，通道门一经关闭，昏暗空间内的光源便只留一盏绿色的安全指示灯，灯光底下齐藤的白色打歌服惹眼得很。

几乎是门关那一瞬，伊波就已一手撑她肩上，她掐住她的腰身偏头朝向她脖颈，在反应慢常人一拍的齐藤尚未适应光线的片刻时间里微张开嘴凑往Omega的腺体。

「停一下、停一下伊波小姐——不是说不可以，呃……我的意思是，现在还是演出中——」

舞台上的伊波动起真格来就像在捕食猎物。时常如此认为的齐藤并非不曾设想过自己会成为对方下嘴的目标——太快了，发生在演唱会中途着实超出了她的预料。

她没办法支住身，踉跄几步后退至墙边，已然裸露的双肩触碰到冰冷冰冷的墙面使得她打了个激灵，这时候伊波停止吮咬，重新搂住她发出沉沉的呼吸。

一直到沉重的呼吸转变为呜咽，倚齐藤胸口的伊波都不再作动静。齐藤拍拍她脊背，揉了揉那头沾有汗水的头发轻声道：……你也，用不着那么听话的。

她说着，心跳越发剧烈。她清楚自己的话语即将招致不可回溯的结果。

伊波稍抬起头望她，齐藤则下意识别过脸，她的脖颈被伊波的发丝搔弄得阵阵痒，她不得不扭过头去。

双手紧揽住齐藤腰身的伊波又动了动，她在能够亲吻对方下巴的距离下抬起目光向着齐藤，细声对她说，我努力了。

你努力了。  
下巴被拍上灼热气息的齐藤又反射性扭向另一侧，她垂下视线，注意到伊波正等待自己的注视，便没了脾气认真同对方四目相接，伸手碰碰她脸颊说，已经做得很好了。

伊波呜咽一声，直起身子让呼吸扑腾在齐藤鼻上吻她嘴唇。

也不是没有模拟过和伊波接吻——要是在更为安逸的环境下，齐藤愿意仔细摸索伊波的唇瓣并张口让她的舌尖通入，但外边歌曲正播放，因而她只是草率地配合伊波舔舐自己，搂着她脖颈接了几个敷衍的吻。

吮咬齐藤唇瓣的伊波不自觉抬高了重心，这让后脑抵墙面的齐藤硌得难受，她抓了抓伊波后颈，并不终止亲吻的伊波却因此将她揽得更紧，于是她的腿根注意到了异物。易感期的Alpha正在对她发情。

大概是齐藤伸手去扯了伊波的裤子在先，很快两人的下身一同变得赤裸。造型师一定会生气——当然没有顾虑他人的余裕，某个灼热的、硬挺着的物体正顶入自己腿间，齐藤没敢去确认。这场发生得太过仓促的欢愉没有留给她确认感情的时间。

场外隐隐传来队友的歌声。

伊波一面借齐藤的腿根磨蹭起性器，一面重新开始亲吻齐藤的脖颈。在一曲终了、欢呼声透过门板掺进哼吟之中的一个间隙，她一手抓住齐藤的臂膀，一手扯住打歌服衣带意图掀开，在齐藤意会过来进而背过身去撑住墙面后，松开衣带的伊波前挺腰肢试探着送入了性器。

快节奏且准备不足的性爱谈不上舒适，起码一直到迎来高潮，刮擦在齐藤体内的细碎疼痛仍是要胜过快感一些。她疼得没气力出声就只是绷直肢体急促地呼吸，听身后抽插她甬道的伊波从呜咽到轻吟，轻吟中不时呼唤她的姓名，最后长长发出悲鸣般的吐气声，随即有一股流动的暖意在内壁间填充。

泄欲过后，伊波的性器依旧顶在轻颤的阴壁间没有退去，相反它开始继续闯向里头——齐藤意识到这是即将成结的信号，便猛抽一口气，扶住墙面直起身同伊波扯开距离。

「……说是可以，我可没有同意标记。」

她小声抱怨了一句。

拿毛巾和香水处理完躯体回到更衣间时，造型师恰巧正寻人。演唱会顺利继续。

伊波理所当然成了当天庆功宴的主角。

诞生在幕间的秘密并没有改变两人的关系，她们一如既往呆一块酒杯碰酒杯，只是在酒精起效前就有绯红蹿上脸，伊波挠挠脸颊赶忙移开酒瓶，说着我帮你找找可乐便起身去取。

率先注意到异样的降幡调侃说，感觉杏酱今天格外照顾朱夏呢。紧接着又有高槻补上一句不要用那么火热的眼神看她啊。

齐藤赶忙打圆场：她看谁都这样啦。

事实上伊波投向齐藤的目光的确更为柔和了，柔和里夹着些歉意，和齐藤对上眼了干脆嘿嘿笑几声，齐藤没办法不忸怩。

「我说……干嘛一直看着我傻笑？」  
「朱夏很可爱啊。」  
「白痴啊！」  
「很可爱。」  
「……那还真是，谢谢你。」

伊波杏树喜欢自己。  
早在易感期所致的求欢之前、在第一次手牵手上街一起看电影的时候齐藤就对此深信不疑。不大愿意触碰他人的伊波总情不自禁牵她手臂。

她是如此认为的。

也因向来都对恋情置身事外的Alpha于易感期摇着尾巴般朝她求爱，她才领会过来一切不过是爱意的趁虚而入。


End file.
